Deadly Addicted
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: Everyone knows, that most to the Curtis gang smokes, but they never have gone past tobacco, until one day, drugs came into just one gang member's life, and made themselves, and others, deadly addicted. what will happen to the gang? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings people from earth! I am the queen of Sparthinia…. Just kidding! Its Diehardoutsier here, with the first addition, to my newest story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**Here we go!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hey Dallas. Wanna come to the drive in later with me?" Pony asked Dallas innocently

"Why do ya need me to go?" Dallas answered back, using a question. "Aint Johnny gonna go with ya?"

"No. he aint. He didn't want to."

"Then you're on your own kid." Dallas said before leaving. He was headed to the place he's been going too far too much lately. He was going to Bucks.

For the past two weeks, he's been going there, not drinking, but just hanging out, talking to broads and just listening to the music. Sometimes he'd see Two-Bit there. Sometimes he wouldn't. He didn't care.

Part of the reason he would stay there so often, was to stay away from the gang. He did like them, it's not like he didn't. He just needed some time away from it all, to be away from Pony, who constantly talks about school and movies, and to be away from all the problems. Buck's was almost like his own little home away from home, besides from the Curtis household.

The walk takes some time, and on his way, he passes groups of greasers. Some just talking, some going to the drive in that opens soon, and some doing different acts. Spray painting buildings, hotwiring Socs cars, stuff like that.

About two blocks from Buck's, he passes something even worse. He sees three, young looking greasers, smoking pot, getting themselves high. He had heard of hippies doing stuff like that, but he always thought drugs had no purpose, and that all they did was ruin you.

He kept on walking, and as he walked, more and more people were high, or on the verge of it. It was dark out, and most of them wore dark clothes, so he couldn't make out any faces.

When he is just about there, he passes one last group. He didn't pay much attention to them, and didn't notice, the face of his gang buddy, Steve Randle, sitting in the group, puffing on a joint.

**Sorry that was so short. I wanted to get it started. I'll try to update quickly. Please review though. I wanna hear people's thoughts before I continue, and if anyone has any suggestions, or idea's, let me know. I would love to use them. Until next time, my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sharing with my Best Bud

**Sup peeps! I'm back again! I love it each time I post again! People make me feel so good.**

**Too DallasWinston'sGirl7: thanks, and I know that I have to research. Researching the topic was something I for some reason have always loved doing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Dallas's POV**

I was confused. I had never really seen greasers, like me, get into that. I know it happened, but I thought most of us thought the same thing. That drugs only mess with you.

I walked into bucks, and everything seemed as it normally is. People dancing, drunk girls making out with lucky guys, the whole routine.

The whole night though, I could swear I still smelled the stuff. That same smell of weed, I could smell coming over there.

"Now I'm just losin' it." I said quietly to myself, hoping that the smell wasn't truly there, and that I only thought it was. That was hard to believe though. The smell smelled as real as it was, and it most certainly was real.

I wanted to find it, so I went through all the rooms downstairs. I had no luck, but I saw people, who seemed to notice. I also saw a few people that were definitely high, and there was no mistaking it. Their pale skin, their red, unfocused eyes, and the unmistakable stanch you were hit with just passing them.

I decided to look upstairs, in the bedrooms, and finally found it. Three teenage greasers were dealing to each other, and each had a broad, hanging on their arm. I decided I didn't wanna be there anymore. I walked to the lot, and found Johnny. I fell asleep, on a bench.

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up, early. The sun was just rising, and no one was up. Very few cars drove by. I looked around for a second, and spotted Dallas, sleeping on a bench.

"That's weird," I thought out loud. "He would normally be at Buck's."

I got up, and went to shake him awake. I noticed something, that looked a little like a cigarette bud, lying on the ground. I went closer, and knew it wasn't a cigarette. I shook Dallas awake.

"Dallas! That's not yours, is it?"

Dallas looked at it. "No, it aint mine. That's one of them joints people have been smoking lately."

"People have gotten into stuff like that?"

"They sure have."

I honestly couldn't believe it. Where would they get it? I wasn't aware of any dealers in town, unless they've been there all along.

**Steve's POV**

Man, last night was great. I must have been so wasted from that pot. It's all a blur to me now. I have a bit of a headache, and it hurts a little to breathe, but I don't feel too bad. I gotta try that again!

Maybe I should bring Soda with me next time. I know he aint much of a smoker, but he'll love this. I know he will. Who wouldn't he?

I woke up in some ally, farther into grease territory than I normally go. I don't remember going there, but we must have gotten there when we were high.

I just walked back to Soda's house, to get ready for work. I walked in, and saw he wasn't even up yet, but Pony was.

"Hey Steve," Pony said smiling at me, but his smile disappeared when he looked at me. "you don't look so good. You sick or somethin'?

"No!" I snapped. "What would make ya think that?"

"You just look sick. You look pale, and your eyes are red."

"I'm just tired kid! Get off my back!"

"Sorry, sorry, whatever you say." Pony said, before leaving for school. Just then, Soda came downstairs. He had this suspicious look on his face, but said nothing. We were about to leave, when he turned to get his chocolate milk, he has been keeping in a stainless steel mug.

I told him I'd make it, just like he likes me too. Instead of just buying grocery store crap, he makes his own, by melting chocolate in hot milk. I made it, but I didn't his normal chocolate. U used chocolate, a pusher gave to me. i handed him the bottle.

He took a sip.

**There ya go. The next chapter. Please review. I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Marijuana

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back again. Ya miss me? Course ya didn't. Who would? I bring you an update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Soda's POV**

I'm so glad Steve made me my chocolate milk today. So totally glad. I did notice that it had a peculiar taste to it. Not like it normally tastes like.

We hopped into Steve's car. Normally I drive, but he wouldn't let me today. Weird right?

"I just want to do it today," he said when I asked him. Not a passing excuse, but I know I can't get him to tell me.

We hop out of the car, and run inside. I for some reason, feel good. Feel really good actually. Like I am on top of the world. Like I can fly. Wonder why.

I went on, throughout the day, slowly drinking my beloved chocolate milk. When I finished it, I still felt amazing. For some reason though, when people came into the store, they'd take on look at me, and walk out. Did I look bad or something?

This was the greatest work day of my life. It all turned around, when we were leaving. I began feeling terrible. All sad and worthless. I craved that good feeling, and craved that chocolate milk. What was in that?

I feel sick now. Really sick. Steve comes up next to me

"I know how to make you feel better." He said, grabbing my arm.

"How?"

"Tonight. Meet me in the lot."

"Okay?" I said, before running into my house.

When I got inside, Johnny and Dallas were talking to each other about something. I didn't hear much. I only heard Johnny say quietly, "Those idiots!" what was he talking about?

I kept listening. Whatever they were talking about, Dallas seemed annoyed about it, and Johnny seemed worried. I don't even think they noticed me there. They were tied up in conversation.

I was going to try and leave, but pony came running down the stairs.

"Johnny!" pony yelled. "I finished my homework! Oh, hey Soda."

"How long have you been here?" Dallas asked.

"Awhile." I answered back.

They started talking about something that happened to Johnny in school, so I used that as a time to leave, and stop at the dingo. I feel really tried, and think a coke could wake me up.

It didn't work, but it was late once I finished it, so I left, to meet Steve in the lot. I got there, to the sight of him, and a bunch of other greasers, sitting there, smoking from a bong. I immediately had bad thoughts, but the smell of the grass made me crave it more. Then it hit me. That chocolate milk! It had marijuana in it!

Why would he do that to me! I thought he was my friend! But the end of that night though, I was wasted. I only used the pot, but I can't lie. The others did have other, harder drugs.

It scared me a little.

**Please review. I love to hear your thoughts. If there is anything I should change. Anything at all, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing to the Under aged

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! it's an update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Soda's POV**

This morning, I woke up, feeling really sick. I couldn't remember what had happened last night. Last thing I remember, I was walking into the door, trying to be silent, and I remember tripping on the stairs, hurting my arm. It really hurt!

That's all I remember, and I'm annoyed by it. It's Friday, and I was given the day off. I decided I would just stay in bed. Ponyboy was long up, probably at the library, or at the park, with Johnny.

Steve came over at about two thirty, carrying a large black bag.

"Hey Soda," he said to me, being quiet so Darry couldn't hear. "You want some more grass?"

That sparked my memory. I didn't want it, but I wanted it at the same time.

"Yeah. I do." I said quietly.

"Well, to do that, we're gonna need to make money, and I got a way to do it." He said, handing me a book, with what looked like pages of stamps.

"What's this?"

"Acid. We're gonna sell it."

"To who?"

"You'll see."

I got up, out of bed, and slipped on a shirt and a very old, probably dirty pair of jeans before leaving my room. i went to leave, but waited as Steve dropped the black bag out the window.

We came down the stairs, fake laughing to make it seem like nothing was happening.

"Darry! I'm going out with Steve!" I called before we left.

"Okay! Be back for dinner!" he suspected nothing.

We ran out the door, and hopped into Steve's car. He began driving somewhere. Where was it?

We pulled up at the elementary school. I was confused. What were we doing here?

Steve got out of the car, carrying the bag. There were kids from ages five to eleven. We walked up to a little kid, holding a page, ripped out of the book of acid stamps.

"Hey kid," he said smiling at a little eight year old. "Wanna buy some stickers?

"Yeah!" the kid said. I didn't get it yet.

"All you do, it rip them off the sheet, take of the back, lick it, and sick them on your homework. I'll sell ya the sheet for twenty dollars." I started to get it.

The kid gave him the money, and ran off. I saw him lick a stamp, and stick it on something. We began watching, as that innocent little eight year old boy, became high off of LSD, right in front of us.

"Steve!" I said kind of angrily. "How could you sell that to such a young kid!"

"We need money. Do you NOT want to be able to get more of the weed?"

"Yeah, I guess I want more"

"Great. now go and sell these pink ones to one of those little girls over there."

I really wanted the drug, so, I walked over, and sold each little girl, a sheet of pretty, pink, sort of sparkly stamps, that were covered,

In LSD

**What do you think. You angry at them yet? I am. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Dosing out a Trip

**Yo! sup peoples! Its me, with another update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Soda's POV**

Man, those little girls were going crazy, they were so high. They were talkin' of seeing stars, even though it's a cloudy afternoon, and not even dark.

Steve and I got enough money to get a pound of grass. I know we had extra, but Steve bought LSD in liquid form, to sell, or give to, someone else. I just don't know who

The two of us parted, when I ran to the store, to get a few grocery's that Darry had wanted me to get. I didn't have the foggiest idea where Steve was going, but now I wish I did.

**Steve's POV**

Ha! I bet Soda has no idea of what I'm about to do. I didn't buy that liquid LSD for no reason! I obviously have a plan!

I sneak into the Curtis house, as quiet as a mouse. I didn't think anyone was home. I creped over to the kitchen, and found pony, sitting at the table, reading some book that looked stupid and girly. I never understood what made that kid read so often. It seems like that's almost all he does.

"Hey Pony," I said, sitting at the table next to him, where he had an empty glass of water next him.

"Hey Steve," he answered, never taking his eyes away from the book. Perfect. He was totally clueless.

I waited, and waited, and waited, until finally, he got up to use the bathroom. I quickly poured a little more water into it, and put two small drops of LSD in it. When he came back, he sat down to work again, and did what I was hoping he'd do. He drank what was in the glass, all in two gulps.

I saw his eyes dilated, as the acid kicked in. he began blabbing on and on about how everything was so wonderful looking, and how he thought he could see his voice, and every sound that he could hear. It was kinda hilarious.

I sat there, babysitting him, until I noticed he began crashing from the high. I walked him to his room, and made him go to bed, so Darry and Soda wouldn't notice that there was something up with him, but would Soda even notice? I mean, he's on drugs too, aint he?"

After I did that, I slipped silently out the door, and walked down the road, to the lot, with a couple pieces of paper, and a bag, of the green, crushed up planted, known as marijuana.

**Sorry it's so short. I typed it fast, because I have homework to do. Please review. It would make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ecstacy High

**I've updated. Aint it amazing? Just like I say for all of my story's, I'm so sorry if this becomes bad. My mind goes a mile a minutes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Third person POV**

Pony woke up the next morning, feeling sick. He barely remembered the night before, except for the beginning, when he drank that glass of water Steve gave him, and once he downed it all, he suddenly felt extremely happy all of a sudden.

He sat up, his hand moving too his head

"Man, I feel terrible!" he said, waking up his sleeping brother.

"What's wrong Pone?" Soda said, sitting up, he looked as sick as Pony felt, for that same reason.

"I-I feel terrible," Pony said, not glancing at Soda at all

"Coming down with something?" Soda asked, not having the foggiest idea.

"No, but I think you are. Why so pale?"

"Uhh….um…" Soda began to stutter, he knew he couldn't tell Pony. He gave up trying to think of an excuse, got up, and walked to the kitchen, where Darry was making their usual breakfast. He noticed the paleness is Soda just like Pony did.

"Hey Pepsi-Cola. You don't look good. You should go back to bed.

"I'm fine Darry!"

Darry was about to argue, when soda got up, pushing his chair hard onto the ground, and ran out the door. Pony poked his head out, hearing the crash.

"What the hell's up with that boy?" Darry said to himself, not noticing Pony was watching.

Soda kept running, going in the opposite direction to the DX. He ran to the lot, and sat down there, cursing top himself, his hands were shaking from, and all he could think about was getting more of the drugs.

Johnny sat, curled u for warmth. He woke up to Soda's cursing, and sat up.

"Hey Soda. What's up with you?"

"Soda looked over, and glared at Johnny. Johnny looked nervous. Soda got up, and, being totally pissed over, kicked him, before running of. Johnny sat there, dumbfounded and hurt

Soda kept running. Soon, he passed the elementary school, where one of the druggies that got Steve hooked was selling to some kid. She recognized him, and ran to catch him.

"Go away Jackie!" He screamed at her, but kept running.

"No!" Jackie cried back at him. She had more of a couple different drugs. Not just pot and acid, but others like Ecstasy and morphine. "I have something to make you feel better!"

Soda stopped right in the idle of the rode. She ran up, and handed him a small, blue pill, with a dolphin stamped into it.

"Take this, and go straight to a club. That will give you the time of your life."

Soda took the ecstasy pill in his hand, and ran straight to the closest bar. He popped the pill in his mouth, and suddenly, things become wonderful for him. He didn't have a care in the world. There were people dancing, and he saw many different varieties of the same pill.

He saw people passing out on the floor that looked like they've been there all night. They were. The owner of the club would come out, and drag the unconscious people outside the club onto the sidewalk, not wanting them to die on their property.

Soda didn't care though. He stayed there, partying wildly, never stopping to eat or drink, or to do anything else. Just kept on going and going.

While Soda did this, totally skipping work, Pony went through the normal school day, feeling terrible. He craved to feel that high again, even though he had no idea what it really was.

He was walking home, when Johnny ran up to him.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey man," Pony said, tiredly.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Just woke up this morning feeling terrible, after having an amazing night last night!"

Johnny's eyes widened. "Hey pony. You see your brother lately?"

"Nope. He ran out, and I have no idea where he went."

Johnny nods his big eyes huge now, but he doesn't say anything, he just walked away. Pony looked confused, but ran home, took a couple aspirins to try and stop his headache, and went right to sleep. He had homework, but it was Friday, so he didn't have to get any of it done just that day.

Soda never came back that night. He kept partying on and on. He was giving Darry a heart attack. He never went to sleep at all, hoping that Soda would come back, and became scared when Soda didn't.

**There ya have it. Another up[date. Please review. I enjoy reading feedback more than anyone can imagine! Thanks so much for reading! Should have another update soon! Stay Gold!**


	7. Chapter 7 OD

**Hello! I've been trying to update all my stories this weekend, which isn't much. I only have three stories, but it's better than nothing. So yeah. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders**

**Alright. I'll get on with it. Here ya go.**

**Darry's POV**

Where is that boy! He's been gone all night. Man, when he gets home, im gonna skin him. But what if he doesn't come home? What if something terrible happened top him! He could be hurt, and I have no idea. Maybe I should go look for him. No, I couldn't do that. I have to stay here. I got work to do!

"Pony, wake up!" I shouted into his bedroom. He moaned, but surprisingly got up. It normally takes a couple trys just to get him to sit up. Well, I think. Soda normally is the one to wake him up.

Pony walked out of his and soda's room. He sits at the table, and just stares at the table top

"Has Soda come back yet?" he said, in a worried, upset tone.

"No," I answered truthfully. I couldn't lie to him. And anyway, he knew Soda hadn't come back.

Pony just sighed. I gave him his breakfast, but he didn't eat it. The worry was eating him up inside. He sighed again, just as Two-Bit walked in the door.

"Hey, hey, hey Curtis people!" he shouted in thru the front door.

"Not in the mood, Two-Bit!" Pony shouted to Two-Bit. Two-Bit walked in the door.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" he said, sitting at the table after grabbing a piece of chocolate cake out of the fridge. The LAST piece of chocolate cake, I might add.

"Soda just got mad and ran out last night, and he still hasn't come back."

All humor in Two-Bit's eyes vanished. He now seemed concerned. He just sat there silently, which was a first for him.

**Johnny's POV**

I cant believe this! Drugs have officially come into our lives. For some reason, I knew they would at some point, but for them to effect pony like this isn't good. I don't mean because of Soda. I knew exactly what happened when he told me about drinking bitter tasting water, and then feeling great. I've seen this happen to many people

The question is, who spiked his drink? Who was there with him to do it? I had to figure this out. I know I wont be much of a help, but I don't want them getting hurt, so doing that I guess will do a little. I was walking around, when I saw a familiar, handsome boy.

**Soda's POV**

After that long night of fun, I suddenly felt depressed. Wonder why. I know what to do! I can just take more Ecstasy! That would work! I was walking around town, looking to find a guy that might be dealing, when I passed Johnny. He watched me, looking concerned. Wonder why.

I had heard of a few drug houses around some part of town. I decided to check one out. I gave them the money I had, and was giving something else. I was told this would make me feel better. It looked like tar. I did what they told me. I melted it on a spoon, and injected it into me.

That felt good for all of two minutes, before I fell over, not able to breathe.

Even though that was my first time with that drug

I had overdosed on heroin.

The net thing I remember, I was being rolled down some long hallway. I was in a hospital. Some guy was banging my chest, telling me to breathe. I tried, but was having a lot of trouble doing it.

I was reeled into a room, where a big guy stood over my, pounding my chest. Pretty soon. I passed out again

**Pony's POV**

I was sitting at the table, doing that homework I needed to do, when Johnny walked in and sat at the table

"I need to talk to you," he said in a serious tone. Way more serious then I have ever heard him speak. I closed my book, and put my book away. I walked to the table and sat down. Johnny looked worried.

"I know what's wrong with your brother," he said quietly.

"You do? Where is he?" I said, anxiously.

"I saw him walking through town. He looked sick. I saw him stumbling. I followed him. Your brother has been using drugs."

"What? That's impossible!"

"No it's not. You've used them too"

"What are you talking about? You're crazy Johnny! My brother would never use drugs, and neither would I!"

"You wouldn't use them PURPOSLY. Yesterday, you told me about how great you felt. Your explanation was illogical!"

"Your wrong Johnny!" I screamed at him, before running to my room. He was wrong. I knew he was. Soda would never use drugs. I knew he wouldn't. And I know I never did. What was he talking about?

Thinking about it, He could be right. No, he can't be. He just can't be! But soda was so sick looking the day he left. What if that's the reason he was sick. What if he was on drugs!

**Sorry if this wasn't good. If anyone has any suggestions, or anything they think or want to happen, review. I could make anything happen. **

**Oh, and I'm thinking of writing another story. It won't have a plot line really. Each chapter, something else will happen, and I need characters. Johnny already has a girlfriend (I'm making it my character, Rebecca, because I always do) but I need a girlfriend for Pony, and Dallas. Ill ask for other characters as needed. But review with a character, and ill pick the two that I think I could use best. Then the others I'll use for other parts. Sorry. The idea is weird. Its just to get my random ideas out. **

**Oh. I also need a few boy characters. I have a few. But if you have a good idea for a guy. Let me know I might not use them, cause I might have enough.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this story**


	8. Chapter 8 Cravings

**Hello, sorry its been so long since I've updated this. I've been doing a lot of medical research lately and it has taken my attention away. I learned about a drug I've never heard of though! My life is complete! No just kidding, but looking up and researching drugs is my favorite medical related thing to do, which is really saying a lot about me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

**Please R and R**

**Third Person POV**

Soda woke up the next morning. He and lived, and not from help of the doctors in the hospital.

No one was able to figure out who Soda was, so Darry and Pony weren't ever called to come for him.

When soda woke up, he immediately craved a high. He felt low, and emotionless from not having any Ecstasy in him, and also felt sick, from not having heroin.

Soda felt dizzy and sick. He thought he was going to throw up. It made it even worse when the doctors sent him away. He was nice and comfortable in that bed. Now he was cold and wet in the daytime, rainy weather Tulsa was facing at that time.

"Ugh, I guess I should go home, but I gotta feel better first," Soda said to himself, as he began to walk in the direction of the club on the outskirts of town. He was going for ecstasy.

When he got in the door, the party was going full blown. Nobody there realized it was morning. Most were Peaking by this point, and the ones that weren't, were either trying to get up there, or had already come down, and wanted to get back again

Soda walked up to a guy standing in the corner, holding a bag of purple, aspirin sized pills with heart stamps on them, and a wad of cash in the other.

"Hey, you sellin' anymore rolls?" Soda asked the man, pulling out his wallet to show him the money.

"The man looked up. Soda recognized him instantly. His best friend.

"Yeah, I guess how many ya want?" Steve said, smiling at him.

"Just one," Soda said, smiling.

"Whoa, do you really think one pill will take you anywhere? You gotta get at least five to peak man."

"Five? Okay. How much?'

"Well," Steve started, "Normally I charge ten dollars a pill, but I'll charge ya half. Five dollars per pill."

After soda handed Steve the money, he downed all the pills at once, without a single drop of water. Steve took a few too.

However, though Soda took more than he's ever taken at once, he didn't feel as high as he did the last time.

"Hey," Steve said, smiling. "I got something else for you if that's not good enough. "He pulled out a bag of powdered Heroin.

"I've tried that before"

"Well, time to try it again.

While all this was going on, Pony sat home alone. He was craving the feeling he had before. It was the prettiest display of colors and pictures he's ever seen. He wants that feeling again

Pony had decided to take just a single drop of it, too slowly lean himself off of the cravings.

However, what5 he didn't know, is that a drop smaller than what someone can see with a hand lends, can still give you hallucinations. He also didn't know, that the drop he took had the same dosage that the drop soda put in his drink had.

"Oh god," He said, realizing instantly. He ran home, to find Johnny and let him know that this had happened.

However. Johnny was not there. So pony was alone.

**Spry this stinks. Its late and I'm falling asleep. Hey, anyone have any ideas for this. I'm trying to think of a way to get an entirely different character on meth. Every characters going to be one something at some point anyway I think. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9 Inhalants Under the Roof

**Hello everyone. I can't believe how many people actually read this story. I'm so flattered. Thank you guys. You make me feel happy, which is huge. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Darry's POV**

It was about a week since Soda had left. He still hadn't come back. We tried to find him, but had no luck.

Johnny kept going on and on about some creepy house every time we tried to talk about Soda being gone. I just thought he was crazy, and that there was no such thing as the creepy abandoned house right outside of town.

A few days later, I was called to fix the roof of some home outside of town.

I figured this was just any old house. When I drove up, a few of my co-workers had already come, and ere checking the old looking place out.

"Wow, what a messed up roof that building has. Looks like we got a lot of work to do," I said to myself and the others, getting the supplies out of the back of my truck.

There were people inside, I could here. I couldn't understand what they were saying, partially from the fact that they were all mumbling with slurred voices and because I could barely even hear that over the noises coming from the others.

As I tore at the old, rotting roof, I noticed little bits of white, or yellow, powder under the roofing. I just brushed that away. I had ripped one piece up, however. There were a few paint remover bottles, as well as a few tubes of compressed air, normally used for whipped cream. I could see the word "Whippets" on the side of each bottle.

I could hear what sounded like air leaving one of those bottles. I picked it up and looked closely around to try and find the hole. That was a mistake

When I found the hole, the compressed air shot right in my face. That startled me, which caused me to breathe in the compressed air.

I have to say, the sixty seconds of high in that moment made me feel better than I ever had in my entire life.

I had snuck a few more of the whippet bottles into my pocket. I was tired from working fifteen hours the day before. These helped me stay awake.

For the whole day, I had worked a few minutes, than huffed from a whippet bottle. I didn't realize that I was actually getting high. I would have never thought. I was just breathing air. That's all I thought of it. not that I was breathing in something that was causing an actual high.

The day was done. I had used up all the bottles about an hour before. I HAD to get more. I felt low and sad without that wonderful feeling.

That day, I went right out to the store and bought multiple bottles, using up the little cash I had on me. I felt it was worth it.

When I got home, I stayed in my car to take a puff. I've noticed lately that Pony has been acting strange. Randomly a few days ago, I caught him sitting in the bathroom, staring at his hand like it was the most gorgeous thing in the world.

That was awkward walking in on.

"I'm telling you!" Johnny said when her came over that night. "Soda is in there! In that abandoned house I told you about!"

"Johnny no he aint," Pony said, sitting next to him on the couch. "He's probably just staying at some friend of his. He would never stoop as low as living in an abandoned place like that.

"Like you two had too?" Two-Bit said, laughing. Johnny sighed. Pony just looked irritated.

"I'll be right back," Johnny said, getting up. "Pony, I need to talk to you."

**Johnny's POV**

I seriously needed to talk to Ponyboy. It was as if all of a sudden, the whole town was on drugs. Maybe they had always had.

A few days before, I had noticed a drug dealer watching some young, weak looking middle class boy. The boy was just with his friends, not doing anything bad. The man came up to them. He grabbed the boy, pulled out a syringe, and forced him to take the drugs they FORCED him to.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Not once had I ever seen someone do that to a person. I've seen many, MANY kids get jumped in the past, but not once had I ever seen them drugged during the jumping.

This guy wasn't doing it just to make him delusional for the beating. He literally told the kid when he needed more of the drug.

I never knew a person could be so evil. Drugging them up just to get a new customer. It was horrible to witness.

"Pony, have you seen what's been going on lately?"

"No?" Pony said, confused.

When I explained, however, he didn't believe me. he was the kind of person to believe in the good in people. He thought someone would never to something like that. that naïve little bastard.

Okay that's mean to say. He did have his reasons not to believe in that.

"Fine," I said, getting up. "Don't believe me. What are the chances of that happening to any of us anyway," I sighed, getting my jacket on. "I gotta go. I'm goin' home for the night."

"Johnny, you shouldn-

"I wanna go home, and I'm gonna go. Goodnight Ponyboy.

With that, I had left, to walk home alone in the dangerous, endless night.

Leaving that night was definitely a mistake.

**What do you guys think? Sorry, I know the whole thing with forcing a person to use a drug might be a bit of an exaggeration. I'm just trying to show the merciless mind of a drug addict. Besides, it probably does happen sometimes. Please review. **


End file.
